Computing resource providers leverage large-scale networks of servers and storage devices to enable their customers to execute a variety of applications and web services. This remote, distributed computing model allows the customers to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs without having to host and maintain the computing infrastructure themselves. Many customers choose to execute some homegrown and/or third party application services in addition to or as an alternative to services provided by the computing resource service provider. Often these other application services are incapable of interfacing with automatic scaling services provided by the computing resource service provider. Consequently, these other application services have difficulty accommodating unanticipated load and traffic spikes without manual intervention, which is inadequate to react to rapid changes in load and network traffic, or expending significant developer resources to design complex custom-built software applications to handle unexpected events.